1. Field of the Invention
This invention relatas to a transfer press, and more particularly to a transfer press in which when moving bolsters are moved into and out from the press body, a finger unit and a workpiece rest are automatically moved to their respective positions where they do not interfere with uprights of the press.
2. Description of the prior art
In the conventional transfer press, such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,779,155 and 4,503,969, there are provided a plurality of workpiece conveying transfer bars divided into plural pieces in the direction from a workpiece carring-in portion to a workpiece carrying-out portion. Out of these transfer bars, the transfer bars disposed above the moving bolsters are arranged such that they can be moved into and out from the press body simultaneously with the movement of the moving bolsters without causing any interference with uprights of the press. Therefore, workpiece gripping finger units attached to approximately central parts of the transfer bars can be moved together with the transfer bars outside the press body, and therefore they can be replaced easily and rapidly. Whilst, workpiece rests mounted in the workpiece carrying-in and -out portions and idle stations defined between adjacent moving bolsters and finger units attached to the transfer bars located above the said portions and stations interfere with the upright of the press, and therefore cannot be moved together with the moving bolsters outside the press body. Therefore, when replacements of the workpiece rests or the finger units are made, it is necessary for the operator to enter the press body to make such replacement operations manually. This brings forth a lowering in the efficiency of replacement operations and is dangerous for the operator.